


Algo Contigo (Español)

by stsuburbia



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, el afterlife au que absolutamente nadie pidió
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:47:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26082172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stsuburbia/pseuds/stsuburbia
Summary: "Negro.La visión de Martín desapareció de repente. Pudo sentir un fuerte dolor en su cuello, probablemente la apuñalada de un arma. No duró mucho, en solo un segundo ya estaba inconsciente en el suelo.Blanco.Se sentía como si estuviera flotando. Cómo si su mente y su cuerpo ya no fueran uno. Estaba tranquilo, relajado, cómodo. Pero a la vez, si pensaba un poco, podría toparse con las millones de voces que le gritaban confundidas y preocupadas."Puede que Martín esté muerto.También puede que encuentre a alguien a quien ha extrañado constantemente durante los últimos tres años.También puede que esta persona le confiese algunas cosas...
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa & Palermo | Martín Berrote
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Algo Contigo (Español)

**Author's Note:**

> Hola :)  
> stsuburbia aquí.i 
> 
> He publicado una versión en inglés, por si prefieres lerer esa.
> 
> disfruta :)

Negro.  
La visión de Martín desapareció de repente. Pudo sentir un fuerte dolor en su cuello, probablemente la apuñalada de un arma. No duró mucho, en solo un segundo ya estaba inconsciente en el suelo.

Blanco.  
Se sentía como si estuviera flotando. Cómo si su mente y su cuerpo ya no fueran uno. Estaba tranquilo, relajado, cómodo. Pero a la vez, si pensaba un poco, podría toparse con las millones de voces que le gritaban confundidas y preocupadas.

Primero recuperó su oido.  
No había voces, ni gritos, ni disparos. Solo se escuchaba el viento, suave y tranquilo, y una canción sonando en una radio a lo lejos, pero lo suficiente cerca para reconocer la voz del cantante.

Después volvió su olfato.  
Flores. Plantas. No estaba seguro. Olía a calle. Olía a árboles y tierra húmeda.  
Respiró, cogiendo todo el aire que podía. Sintiendo por fin que respiraba con calma.

Luego el tacto.  
Llevaba unos zapatos más cómodos que los que tenía en el banco. No iba con el mono. Era una camisa, más suave y ligera, que permitía que pudiese notar la brisa que pasaba. Y estaba sentado en un banco.

Y por último recuperó su vista.  
Luz, color, calidez.  
Italia.

Estaba en Italia. ¿Hace cuánto que no estaba por aquí? 

Una vez acomodado, aunque sin dejar de sentir que estaba soñando y levitando, logró identificar la canción que sonaba en la radio.

Era Algo contigo, la versión de Andrés Calamaro.  
Allá por los 2000 solía escuchar mucho su música, en Argentina, recién terminados sus estudios de ingeniería. Quién le iba a decir que iba a hacer lo que estaba haciendo ahora...

Miró a su izquierda. Había un grupo de árboles, pero al fondo todo era blanco. No había nada más.

Miró a su derecha.  
Dejó de respirar por un par de segundos.  
Había edificios, un par de bares y tiendas, pero no había gente.

Sin embargo, lo que le llamó la atención fue una persona, de espaldas a él. Sólo con ver el traje que llevaba puesto podía reconocerle.

Andrés.  
Cómo si le hubiera leido la mente, el español se dio la vuelta, sonriéndole.  
Dios, su sonrisa.  
Martín podía notar las lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos solo con verle. Verle sonriendo. Después de tantos años.

Mientras Martín le miraba, Andrés se acercó caminando, hasta quedarse mirándole frente a él.

"Martín."- Dijo casi riendo de lo feliz que estaba. Su voz.  
Martín se levantó rápidamente, como si una fuerza le obligase a acercarse más a él por solo pronunciar su nombre.- "Martín, mírate. Estás guapísimo."

Martín se rió suavemente, aún sin comprender del todo lo que estaba pasando.

Andrés puso su mano en su mejilla y le acarició.

"La que estás liando con el oro."- Dijo riéndose. Martín se fijó en sus ojos. Sus preciosos ojos castaños. Estaban brillantes. Tal vez de lágrimas. O de un sentimiento más profundo. Tal vez de las dos.

"¿Estoy muerto?"- Logró preguntar Martín. Le salió inconscientemente. No notó lo que había dicho hasta que Andrés volvió a acariciarle la mejilla para luego bajar su brazo y volverlo a poner en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

"Aún no."- Le sonrió.- "Ven, vamos a dar una vuelta."

Andrés comenzó a caminar y Martín le siguió solo por instinto.  
No entendía lo que estaba pasando. ¿Se estaba muriendo? ¿Morirse significaba estar con Andrés para siempre? ¿Cuánto tiempo iba a durar esto? ¿Qué iba a pasar con su vida?

"¿Por qué te fuiste?"- Dijo Martín agarrándo del brazo a Andrés, haciendo que parase de caminar.  
Andrés le miró, la tristeza apareciendo poco a poco en su rostro. Es como si ya intuyera que este momento iba a llegar.

Andrés evitó su mirada, avergonzado. Pensando en la respuesta correcta.

"Me iba a morir, de una forma u otra."- Dijo, mirando al suelo.- "No quería hacerte sufrir."

"Pues no te funcionó."- Contestó Martín a la defensiva, pero sin llegar a estar verdaderamente enfadado, mientras notaba como las lágrimas amenazaban con salir, buscando su mirada.

"Ya lo sé."- Estaba llorando. Andrés estaba llorando.- "Ya lo sé, Martín. Lo siento."

Por fin le miró. Tenía los ojos rojos y Martín no sabía qué decir.

"No quería que desperdiciaras tu vida pasándolo mal por mi culpa. Quería que te olvidases de mí y encontrases a un chico y que siguieras con tu vida."- Paró para coger aire y limpiarse las lágrimas que caían sin parar por sus mejillas. Suspiró.- "Pero aún me pregunto si hice o no lo correcto, porque somos almas gemelas, Martín. Teníamos que haber estado juntos siempre."

"Andrés..."- Susurró Martín, llorando.

"Dios, Martín. Cómo no me pude haber dado cuenta antes. Martín, Martín, Martín..."- Susurró, apoyando sus manos en los hombros del argentino. Sus miradas encontrando pensamientos escondidos durante años en los ojos del otro. Entendiendo más de lo que jamás habían tenido tan claro.- "Tú y yo podríamos haber hecho tantas cosas juntos. Podríamos haber sacado el oro los dos. Irnos de vacaciones a las Maldivas."- Dijo sonriendo entre lágrimas.

"Podríamos habernos comprado una casa enorme, y vivir juntos."- Continuó Andrés. Solo lograba encontrar amor y tristeza en sus ojos. Sinceridad.- "Podríamos habernos casado. Haber comprado un perro y cuidarle juntitos."- Dijo soltando una pequeña risa, haciendo que Martín sonriera durante un par de segundos. Su respiración cortándose al escuchar esas palabras con un significado tan importante, saliendo de el único hombre al que realmente había amado.- "Pero no nos ha tocado esa vida. Almenos no a mí."

Su expresión se puso seria. Martín no sabía como sentirse. Eran demasiadas emociones.

"Martín."- Dijo, agarrándole ligeramente más fuerte los hombros.- "No cometas el mismo error que yo. A ti aún te queda mucho, cariño."

Martín no era capaz de procesar todo esto. Le miró a los ojos durante unos segundos.  
Era Andrés. Su Andrés. 

No sabía si era un sueño, si estaba muerto.  
Pero no se había sentido tan vivo nunca.

Martín puso sus manos en las mejillas del otro, limpiándole las lágrimas.  
Miró sus labios.  
Y le besó.

Fue distinto. Fue distinto al primer y único beso que tuvieron, en el monasterio.  
Esta vez Andrés no mostraba deseo, pasión. Mostraba amor, cariño.  
Anhelo.

Algo mucho más grande que ellos dos.

Fue un beso delicado y suave, ambos acariciando las mejillas del otro.

Martín no sabe cuánto tiempo estuvo besándole, pero llegó un momento en el que Andrés tuvo que separarse un poco para coger aire. Sus narices aún estaban pegadas, y Martín seguía mirando sus labios.

"Cuando llegue la hora,"- Dijo Andrés en voz baja.- "podrás darme todos los besos que quieras."

Andrés le miró en silencio durante unos segundos. Pensando. Martín podría quedarse así eternamente.  
¿Quién necesita oro y riquezas cuándo puedes tener a tu amado entre tus brazos? ¿Qué puede llenarte más, que los besos de sus labios?

"Me encantaría que te quedases aquí conmigo."- Volvió a hablar Andrés, separando un poco sus rostros para poder mirarse a los ojos.- "Porque te he hechado mucho de menos. Y te quiero muchísimo, Martín."

Nunca había escuchado tanta sinceridad en su voz. Tanta vulnerabilidad.

"Pero lo que no quiero es que te mueras."- Dijo serio.- "Tienes un banco que atracar. Un oro que llevarte a tu casa. Tienes un chico ahí abajo que te quiere tanto como tú me has querido a mí, una familia que cuidar. No puedes irte todavía."

Martín no sabía qué hacer. Qué sentir.  
Una vez más, Andrés le había dado todo, y ahora le pedía distancia.

Sin embargo solo le llevó unos segundos entenderlo.  
Andrés era su guía. Su mentor. Y haber vivido sin él todos estos años, sin sus consejos, sin alguien que le diga que todo va a estar bien, había sido lo más jodido que le podía pasar. Más que sacar oro del banco nacional.

Y ahora que él le había dicho esto. Le había abierto las puertas a un nuevo futuro que no pensaba ni que fuera a existir. Lo veía todo claro.

Tenía que seguir vivo.  
Por Andrés. Por él mismo. Por Helsinki. Por los pelotudos de la banda. Por el oro. 

"No vas a venirte aquí conmigo hasta que seas viejito y no te quede otra, ¿si?"- Dijo Andrés riéndose.- "¿Me lo prometes?"

Martín volvió a besarle, esta vez un beso corto, pero no menos lleno de amor que el anterior.

"Haría cualquier cosa por vos."- Susurró, con los ojos cerrados. Su corazón apretado en su pecho. Enamorado.  
Haciendo que Andrés se volviera a reír.

Sus labios se volvieron a rozar y se besaron de nuevo. 

Negro.  
Martín sintió que caía por un pozo.  
Tenía una presión muy fuerte en sus pulmones y un dolor de cabeza insoportable.

Blanco.  
Se sentó de golpe, cogiendo aire, cómo si hubiera estado a punto de ahogarse.

Estaba en una cama. En una de las oficinas del banco.  
Mierda.

Seguía vivo.

Andrés.  
Había visto a Andrés.

Miró a su derecha, Helsinki estaba acariciándole el brazo intentando calmarle.

"Tumbado, Palermo. Necesitas descanso."- Dijo suavemente, ayudándole a tumbarse en la camilla.- "Has entrado en coma, todo está bien ahora. Gandía atado. ¿Cómo estás?"

"Helsinki..."- Dijo Martín, empezando a llorar. Las lágrimas escapando libre y descontroladamente. No podía creerse lo que le acababa de pasar. Pero estaba sonriendo.- "Helsinki, le he visto."

Dijo soltando una risa. Sus ojos abiertos con una emoción que solo podría describir como euforia.  
Helsi le miró confundido.

"¿A quién?"

"Le he visto, Helsi."- Rió, abrazándole.- "Estaba guapísimo."

"¿Quién?"

"Berlín."- Dijo sonriendo, calmándose un poco, aún en sus brazos. Helsinki sonrió.- "Me ha dicho que cuide de vos. Vamos a salir de acá juntos, ¿me oyes?"

Helsinki estaba a punto de llorar, pero asintió, queriendo mantenerse fuerte para Palermo. Abrazó de nuevo al argentino, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Martín aún tenía mucho que hacer aquí abajo.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que no haya estado tan mal hshs
> 
> También os recomiendo que escuchéis la canción que inspiró esto, Algo Contigo de Andrés Calamaro. La letra me recordó mucho a los gays caóticos 💔
> 
> se agradece toda interacción. deja kudos en caso de que te haya gustado y si quieres comenta diciéndome lo que pensaste (sé amable tho 👉👈)
> 
> Y ya estaría.  
> mi twitter es @/stsuburbiax  
> adiós :)


End file.
